New Meat
by ncismad
Summary: There's new meat at Waterloo Road, turning the heads of teachers and pupils. Rated M for possible later chapters.  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The car turned through the gates of the school, swarms of children surrounding either side, the driver signalling to the children to move aside to allow the car to pass safely, the last thing they needed was to knock over a child on their first day of teaching at Waterloo Road.

The driver stepped out of the car into the playground looking around at the new surroundings she would be working in. She could already see kids, especially the lads looking over at her, signalling rather suggestive things in her direction. She let out a sigh before heading towards the double doors into the school.

"Ah fresh meat" Grantly smirked.

"Oh come on Grantly, give her a chance she's only just stepped out the car!" Replied Steph.

"Steph, look at her, an NQT, the kids will eat her alive." Steph rolled her eyes at Grantly, but knew deep down he was right.

Liz saw the two looking over at her and decided to introduce herself as they all were being checked by security at the doors to the school.

"Hi, I'm Liz." Liz held out a hand in the direction of Grantly, who just nodded before turning and walked in the direction of his classroom.

"Sorry about Grantly, that's his name by the way, he doesn't 'do' school at the best of times, never mind the first day of term. I'm Steph by the way." Steph shook Liz's hand, before signalling in the direction of Rachel Mason's office. "This way." Steph smiled.

As they walked down the corridor lads turned their heads, whispering and pointing.

"Woah, check you out Miss!" Bolton shouted across the corridor.

"Bolton, Paul, don't you have classes to be in? Now go!" Steph shouted.

Liz sighed, "I guess this year is going to be interesting."

Steph was secretly jealous of the attention Liz had already received from the first 5 minutes she'd been in the school. "That's the lads for you in this school, will go for anything on legs." Steph was only trying to reassure the new teacher, but it sounded more like an insult to Liz.

Steph walked in front of Liz and knocked on the door to Rachel Mason's office. After hearing a muffled 'Come in' from Rachel, Steph entered with Liz following behind.

"Rachel, this is Liz, I thought I'd bring her up to your office, save her getting lost."

"Thanks Steph, welcome back, I'll take it from here."


	2. Chapter 2

After a guided tour of the school by Rachel, Liz was shown her first and last class of the day, before she'd even stepped into the room she could tell it was going to be a long lesson, one of the pupils, George Taylor, who Rachel had already warned her about was stood at the back of the classroom showing off to the female pupils. As she thought, the lesson dragged out; numerous times throughout the lesson she had to shout at George, trying to keep him as well as the rest of the class on track. Each time he did as she asked and thought maybe Miss Mason was wrong about the lad. As she let the class go she sat back in her chair, relieved the class was going.

She stood up, "George, a word please?"

George rolled his eyes before strutting over to her. "What Miss?"

"George, less of the 'what', please talk to me with some respect."

"Respect" George spat, "What have you done to earn my respect, all you've done is shout at me all bloody lesson!" He advanced towards her, making her regret her decision to hold him back after class. He looked her up and down, making her feel even more uneasy about being alone in the classroom with him. "You know what Miss, you're quite fit aren't you."

Liz tried to move out of the way of pupil, who now had her backed against the front wall of her classroom, he stopped her moving away by placing his hands either side of her, trapping her against the wall, making the gap between them even smaller.

"But...you know how you can earn my respect..." He placed a hand on her thigh, where her skirt ended. Before he knew it he was being dragged backwards into a wall himself, Liz gasped as it all happened so fast.

Mr Mead had being passing by the classroom when he saw George pinning the new teacher against the wall, his hand on her leg.

"What the hell do you think you're doing lad!" Mr Mead screamed, pinning the lad against the wall with his collar. Mr Mead was several inches shorter than the pupil but this didn't stop him, Liz noticed the material of the shirt he was wearing straining as he held the lad against the wall, she could see the outline of the muscles in his back through his shirt and she knew George had no chance of getting out of Mr Mead's grasp any time soon. He shoved the lad in the direction of the door before shouting, "HOME. NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU TOMORROW!" The lad scarpered out of the classroom.

Chris turned to the shocked woman in the corner, "Miss Hall I take it? I'm sorry you had to see that, but...but. Are you ok?"

"It's ok, thank you. I should have listened to Rachel when she told me he was bad news, but I wanted to figure him out for myself, I shouldn't have held him back after class."

"No, you were totally right to do so, he should have never pinned you against the wall like that, touched you...are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." She smiled at him before bending down to collect her bag from the floor but winced in pain, rubbing her neck to ease the pain. During the commotion she had caught her back on something sharp on the wall and had a gash which was seeping blood through her blouse. Chris turned her round and saw this.

"No Miss Hall, you're not ok, you're bleeding, it's gone through your blouse. Come to my office, I've got a first aid kit in there we'll get you patched up." He smiled.

He held the classroom door open for her and she left before he did the same and walked in the direction of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz looked round the office of Chris Mead as he rummaged through the desk drawers trying to find the small first aid kit he kept in case of an emergency.

"Ah, found it." He said waving it around in the air. He pulled out a chair for Liz to sit on.

"Can you unbutton your top please?" He asked standing behind her.

Liz frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, erm I mean so I can get to the cut on your back, I erm, I wasn't..."

Liz turned her head and saw Chris' face had turned a dark shade of red and laughed. "It's ok." She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse and pulled it off her right shoulder, Chris watched in awe as the silk glided off her shoulder exposing her perfectly tanned skin underneath. He stood there watching, obviously a little too long as Liz turned to him. "Is everything ok?" This snapped him out of his dream-like state.

"Yeah, yeah sorry." He fumbled with the alcohol wipe he had in his hand, "This may sting a little, sorry." Chris brushed her hair to the side, the feel of his rough fingertips sent shivers down Liz's spine, he gently patted the wipe over the graze on the base of her neck and felt her muscles tense in her back from the sting the wipe caused.

He continued to attend to the cut, his breath tickling the back of her neck as he worked, she couldn't believe how gentle and delicate he was after the outburst she saw just minutes ago in her classroom. "Done. Sorry if it stung a little?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

"No, you were so gentle, thank you." She smiled, lifting her blouse back onto her shoulder before buttoning it up. Chris couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as she did so. He stood there rocking backwards and forwards on his heels as he waited for her to gather up her stuff from his desk.

She turned to him and smiled. "Erm, well thank you so much for that, and helping me with George, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Well," he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the pub, it's tradition we all meet after the first day of term to release our stresses, and it'll be good for you to get to know everyone better."

"Oh, erm. Yeah that sounds great. I'll follow you behind in my car?"


	4. Chapter 4

In the pub all the teachers were gathered round one table in the centre, Liz and Chris decided to take a table in the corner.

"So err," Chris bucked up, "tell me a bit about yourself then."

"What would you like to know Chris?" She asked smiling.

"Erm...do you have any siblings? Where did you study, where are you from just things like that really. Get to know you better."

"Well, I have two brothers, one older, one younger. Grew up with just my Mum and brother around from the age of 8. I went to Manchester Uni to do my teaching degree, Science of course. I'm from Manchester, so a local girl. You?"

"Only child, Mum left when I was a kid so only had my Dad around, ditto and ditto." He laughed.

Several hours and pints later...

"Soo, do you live on your own or?"

Liz grinned, "If you're trying to ask me if there's a man in my life no, I'm single and I live alone."

"Well," he said, "from what I've heard from Steph you've had plenty of admirers already from pupils...and staff." He nodded in the direction of Tom Clarkson who hadn't taken his eyes of Liz since she arrived at the pub. Liz turned to see who Chris was looking at, Tom's gaze quickly averted away from Liz, slightly embarrassed he'd been caught. Chris and Liz fell about laughing.

"Well, they'll all be slightly disappointed I've already got my eye on one of my admirers." She bit her bottom lip suggestively.

Chris' eyes widened. "Oh and who might that be? And how do you know they're an admirer?"

"Oh, I think you know who I'm talking about. Knight in shining armour coming to save the damsel in distress..." she played with the condensation on the side of her glass.

Chris looked up from the pint he was drinking, he held his hand to his chest. "Me?"

She laughed, "Yes you."

"And how do you know I'm _an admirer_ of yours?"

"Just a guess," she shrugged, "but by the way your blushing I'll take it as a yes."

They both gazed into each other's eyes, before Chris decided to make a move. He placed his hand on her knee before moving it up her thigh and onto her hip. He then used his other hand to move the bar stool she was sat on closer to his. The hand on her hip was now being brushed slowly up her arm, then onto her neck before cupping her face with it. He looked deep into her eyes, making sure this is what she wanted. It was.

Slowly he moved her head towards his, staring at her lips whilst doing so. They both leaned in, lips touching one another they started a slow, but passionate kiss. Liz opened her mouth a little, an invitation Chris took advantage of and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring, taking in her taste.


End file.
